vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Uryū Ishida
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Letzt Stil= |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Schutzstaffel= Summary Uryū Ishida (石田 雨竜, Ishida Uryū) is a Gemischt Quincy residing in Karakura Town. He is a Doctor at Karakura Hospital, and a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. He is a former member of the Wandenreich with the designation "A" - "Antithesis", one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シュッツシュタッフェル), Shuttsushutafferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"), and his future successor. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 7-A, higher with Letzt Stil, High 7-A with 3 times stronger arrows | At least 7-C | 6-B. Unknown with The Antithesis Name: Uryū Ishida Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: 15 (Pre-Timeskip) | 17 (Post-Timeskip) | 27 (Epilogue) Classification: Human, Quincy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Master Archer, Expert Swordsman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-flight, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Statistics Amplification, Absorption and limited Matter Manipulation (Via Letzt Stil), Spiritual Awareness, Hirenkyaku Expert (Speed enhancement technique), Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) | Same as before but loses Letzt Stil, Durability Negation, Energy Absorption and Limited Matter Manipulation with Seele Schneider | Same as before but stronger, Durability Negation, Attack Reflection and very limited Causality Manipulation with The Antithesis (Can swap the states of two designated targets; such as when he swapped his own severely injured state with Jugram Haschwalth's fully healthy state) Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Mountain level+ (Damaged Mayuri's hand), higher with Letzt Stil (Destroyed Mayuri's arm), Large Mountain level with 3 times stronger arrows (One-shotted his Bankai and made a huge hole in his body) | At least Town level+ (Trained and regain his powers with Ryūken's help, defeated Cirucci Sanderwicci a Privaron Espada who are stated to be superior to Fraccion thus should be stronger than Edrad, severely damaged Szayelaporro with Sprenger, one of his arrows managed to pierce Yammy's shoulder, should not be weaker than Chad) | Country level (Fought on par with Jugram, Quilge said that Uryu shouldn't be weaker than himself, is used for offensive and defensive purposes). Unknown with the Antithesis (The Antithesis reflects damage taken and ignores conventional durability) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Chad), higher with Letzt Stil (Blitzed Mayuri multiple times) | At least Hypersonic+ (Dodged Cirucci's attacks and outmanoeuvred her, kept up with Szayelaporro) | Relativistic (Was able to react to and fight with Ichigo, should be comparable to Liltotto) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Mountain Class+ | At least Town Class+ | Country Class Durability: Unknown, possibly Mountain level+ (Tanked a slash and stab from Mayuri) | At least Town level+ (Took attacks from Cirucci) | Country level (Was able to take Jugram's attacks so that he could use his Antithesis, also survived Jugram's The Balance powers which doubled the damage dealt back to him) Stamina: Very high, as he can fight even when wounded seriously. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of Kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Gintō, Quincy Cross, Seele Schneider, Hollow Bait, Silber Draht, Anti-Arrancar Mine, Sanrei Glove, Quincy Bangle, and Hakumen Kudashi Intelligence: Genius. Uryū is well-trained in both body and mind, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming the disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Due to keeping his physical abilities at their peak, Uryū can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. He can deduce Ichigo's spiritual level, that Ichigo acquired his Shinigami powers in mid-May and Rukia Kuchiki's real identity. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Antithesis: Uryū's Schrift allows him to reverses events that already taken place between two designated targets. Such as switching the damage done to himself with Haschwalth, thus leaving Haschwalth with his injuries and Uryū with Haschwalth's injuries. Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is destroyed. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Heizen: Ishida uses Heizen to instantly gouge and purge whatever is enclosed in the space made by the four tossed Gintō. This technique creates a transparent, rectangular beam of energy from the silver tubes which slices through the opponent. It is tremendously effective, even against Menos Grande. Gritz: Ishida uses a film of Reishi emitted from a thrown Gintō to surround the enemy. This technique forms a man-sized pentagonal Quincy cross, which envelops its target. Wolke: Ishida makes a Gintō to create a large blast to cushion his fall. Sprenger: Ishida creates a pentagram seal on the ground with his Seele Schneider to trap his foes into an attack that would explode when he drops an ounce of Ginto into the pentagram. File:Hirenkyaku.gif|Hirenkyaku File:Ransōtengai.gif|Ransōtengai File:Haizen.gif|Heizen File:Gritz.gif|Gritz File:Sprenger.gif|Sprenger File:Wolke.gif|Wolke Path Control: Ishida can control a total of 3 arrows to home into his target. Heilig Bogen: Heilig Bogen are the standard spirit weapons wielded by Quincy, made out of Reishi and Reiatsu. Although originally in the shapes of bows that fire Heilig Pfeil, many a Quincy switch up their Heilig Bogen to be crossbows, sniper rifles, handguns, and even gatling guns. Licht Regen: Uryū charges the reishi in his bow to fire countless amounts of arrows upon his foes. Kojaku: Uryū's first bow seen through the first arc is Kojaku. He's able to utilize a stronger version of it in the final arc. Ginrei Kojaku: Uryū's new bow after regaining his lost powers, it's used in the third arc to the beginning of the final arc. Heilig Pfeil: Uryū can gather Reishi from his surroundings and shape it into arrows, which he can fire up to a total of 1,200 arrows at once. Reishi Shield: Uryū can use Ginrei Kojaku as a temporary shield to block some attacks. File:Sternrittter Uryu Bow1.png|Sternritter Bow File:Seele_Schneider.png|Seele Schneider File:Uryu%27s_Old_Bow.png|Uryū's Original Bow File:Uryu_Ginrei_Kojaku.png|Ginrei Kojaku File:Licht_Regen.gif|Licht Regen File:Quincy_Letzt_Stil.png|Letzt Stil File:Letzt_Stil_Heilig_Pfeil.gif|Letzt Stil Heilig Pfeil File:Letzt_Stil_Absorption.gif|Letzt Stil Absorption File:Uryus_Fullbring_Arc_Bow.png|Uryu's Fullbring Arc Bow Key: Soul Society Arc | Arrancar Arc | Thousand Year Blood War Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Homura Tamura) Kyoko's profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-villains Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Quincies Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Doctors Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users